Battery Park
Not to be confused with Battery Park/Animated from Animated Continuity Battery Park Janine Melnitz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.3). Janine Melnitz says: "I want him at Battery Park like yesterday." is a 25 acre public park located in southern Manhattan. History A couple of weeks after an incident with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit, Janine Melnitz and several people at Battery Park noticed twin Statues of Liberty in New York Harbor. She called up Jenny Moran and asked for Ray Stantz but he left to authenticate a collector's item at Ray's Occult Books. While Jenny called Ray, Janine notified the others. Peter Venkman spoke to the Mayor and denied the Ghostbusters had anything to do with the phenomenon but informed him they were happy to investigate for a reasonable fee. Peter, Ray, and Winston Zeddemore investigated and took readings. They were interviewed by a NY1 News reporter in the afternoon. Egon Spengler believed there was only once place in New York where the Atlantean Priest Ghost could properly summon Poseidon, Battery Park. According to Atlantean lore, dawn was when the priests prayed to Poseidon. The Ghostbusters searched the park in the early morning the day after they freed Egon from the ghost's possession. Over comms, Peter Venkman inquired why he was so sure the ghost would appear in the park. Egon replied logic and P.K.E. readings both confirmed it as the most likely locations. He poked a light pole in front of him. Peter relented but asked why they had to go out at dawn. Ray Stantz cited the literature. Peter pointed out Atlantean theorists agreed with each other almost as much as those "people" on cable news. Winston Zeddemore told Peter to knock it off. Peter retorted they weren't all Marines and some of them didn't know what to do at such an ungodly hour. Before Winston would reply, he sighted the ghost at the eastern side of the waterfront. The ghost concluded its prayer, begging Poseidon to use the charged artifact from his temple to use as a beacon and come to show mankind the meaning of fear again because the message of Atlantis' demise was ignored. Peter whistled to his confusion. Egon, Ray, and Winston wrangled him then Ray readied a Trap. Winston was concerned the tablet was still glowing. Ray assured him it should be fine then trapped the ghost. Ray picked up the tablet and confirmed the negative P.K.E. readings were almost completely discharged in the manifestation of the ghost and with it trapped, the tablet was a completely average artifact. He failed to see a column of water rise up behind him. Ray continued on thinking a deeper study of it would allow them to locate the remains of Atlantis and turn history on its head. Egon tried to stop him. Ray kept talking. They yelled at him. Ray wondered why it got cloudy all of a sudden and turned his head. Poseidon stood behind the column. He reached forward with an open hand. Winston deduced he wanted the tablet. Ray wasn't so sure. Peter asked him if he thought Poseidon wanted a tip and ordered him to throw the tablet. Ray was confident they could figure out a way to get rid of Poseidon. The ground rumbled. Egon pointed out Poseidon was also the god of earthquakes and he was clearly sending them a warning. Ray still insisted. Egon yelled his name. Ray sighed and threw the tablet to Poseidon. He caught it and vanished. The column of water and fish washed over them. Peter conceded they may have lost a chance at a bonus but he thought Egon and Ray could make some money from writing a book on Atlantis using pictures of the tablet. Ray admitted everything happened so fast, he forgot to document anything. Trivia *On page 3 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 4, behind Janine and the bystanders is the East Coast Memorial, a World War II memorial that commemorates those who died in coastal waters during the Battle of the Atlantic. Several of the granite pylons and part of the bronze eagle statue can be seen. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 4, on the far left, the man in the grey hoodie holding his son and standing next to his significant other is Ghostbusters fan, Jeffrey Shreck Junior. Shreck's son is carrying his Stay Puft Marshmallow Man plush doll. In real life, he carries it around with him all the time. JeffreyShreck Tweet 5/26/17 *On page 3 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 4, behind the bald man in blue, Lyta from The Real Ghostbusters episode "No One Comes to Lupusville" makes a non-canon cameo. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 4, on the far right, the trio appears to be visually based on the characters Gary, Wyatt, and Chet from the movie "Weird Science". *On page 15 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, Egon pokes a light pole like when he scanned and poked the man in the Sedgewick Hotel hall in the first movie. *On page 15 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, in panel 4, in the background is Liberty Island and the Statue of Liberty. See Also *Battery Park/Animated Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 *35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters References Gallery BatteryParkIDW02.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters BatteryParkIDW03.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters BatteryParkIDW04.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters BatteryParkIDW05.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters BatteryParkIDW06.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters BatteryParkIDW07.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters BatteryParkIDW08.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters BatteryParkIDW09.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations